The Side of Team Toguro you didn't get to see
by Harkura
Summary: What Team Toguro was like off the cameras...Chapter 8 up, with new sections. I think it's funny, but we'll see
1. Chapter 1

**The side of Team Toguro you didn't get to see**

Harkura: Hello, I've received letters from Yu Yu Hakusho fans that want to know what team Toguro was like away from the camera.

Karasu: No you didn't…

Harkura: Well, there are people who want to know what team Toguro was like away from the cameras.

Karasu: No there isn't…

Bui: Yeah, you just wanted an excuse to make up stuff and say it really happened

Harkura: Shut-up! Who asked you anyway?

Karasu: You're the one who asked us to come here…

Harkura: That's right…anyway…Everyone wants to know how Karasu got Bui to go with him to scare Kurama in the hall.

Kurama: Oh sure, you bring that up first…

Harkura: Why are you here?

_Part one: How did Karasu get Bui to go with him to scare Kurama in the hall after Team Toguro's Semi-final match? (Anonymous Yu Yu Hakusho fan: Yeah, where was I when that conversation happened.)_

Karasu and Bui were standing on the sidelines watching the Elder Toguro toy with his opponents, when Karasu noticed that Kurama was watching the fight. Since Karasu already knew that he was going to fight Kurama he thought it would be a good idea to start his strategy, but striking fear into Kurama's heart.

As Karasu's plan formed in his mind, he realized that he was missing something. He need something or someone to distracted Kurama for a few seconds, so he could get behind him. This was a problem because Karasu didn't want to reveal his true powers until the final match, so he couldn't very well blow up a wall himself

Karasu wondered who he could get to help him, after a few seconds of thinking he decided to ask Bui.

"Bui, will you do me a favor?" asked Karasu, glancing at the armored fighter next to him.

"What?" snapped Bui.

"Well, I need someone to distracted Kurama," started Karasu, only to receive an odd look from Bui, "It's all part of my plan, I need you to put a hole in a wall or something so I can disappear and get behind him."

"To do what, exactly?" asked Bui semi-curious.

At this Karasu blushed and mumbled something.

"What?" asked Bui not hearing what Karasu had said.

"So I can touchhisneckandplaywithhishair," replied Karasu rather fast, so it was hard to understand him, but Bui figured out what he had said.

"No," said Bui.

"You won't help me?" asked Karasu looking hurt.

"Didn't you hear me before? I said no," replied Bui.

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please? _Come on Bui, I never ask you for anything," pleaded Karasu.

"HA, you always ask me for favors," stated Bui.

"But I really need you to do this!" exclaimed Karasu.

"I'm not going to help you fondle some guy," hissed Bui.

"It's not about that!" retorted Karasu.

Bui cocked an eyebrow at Karasu's response. Karasu bit his lip.

"Well, it's partly not about that," conceded Karasu.

Bui nodded and rolled his eyes. Karasu glanced up to see if Kurama was still watching the fight, Kurama was still there, but the Elder Toguro had nearly finished with his opponents. Karasu needed to get Bui's help and fast, so he did some more quick thinking.

"What if I paid you?" Karasu asked Bui while glancing from the fight to Kurama.

"Paid me how?" asked Bui sounding mildly interested again.

"If you do this for me, I promise I won't talk to you the rest of the Tournament or ask you for any favors ever again," said Karasu, just as the Elder Toguro had been declared the winner of the fight and Kurama turned to leave.

Bui considered Karasu's offer for a moment, then said, "Fine, I'll help you, but if you break your promise I will tear out your voice box."

"I can live with that, now let's go," said Karasu.

Bui and Karasu left the arena.

_Part two: Karasu's reaction to reading part one_

"That is so untrue! I didn't have to beg Bui to help me!" exclaimed Karasu.

"Odd," replied Bui smirking, "I distinctly remember you begging me to help you…"

"She paid you off didn't she?" asked Karasu glaring at Bui.

"Your such a Valley Girl, Karasu," sighed Bui.

"I am not!" Yelled Karasu.

NOW FOR A TEAM TOGURO MEETING!

"And you called this meeting, why?" asked the Elder Toguro.

His younger brother didn't answer.

"You do know that there is only two of us right now," said the Elder Toguro.

"I know, I'm just flaunting my powers," replied the younger Toguro.

"You are an idiot."

"Hay, I'm the bronze of this operation and I could kick you into the ocean if I wanted to," said the younger Toguro flexing his muscles.

"Right, why don't you fight the first fight by yourself then?" replied the elder Toguro.

"Don't think I won't!"

THAT WAS A TEAM TOGURO MEETING!

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"She does know that they could killed her right?" asked Bui concerned.

"They could kill her?" asked Karasu sounding hysterical, "I could kill her!"

"Yeah, too bad your dead," stated Bui.

"I'm dead! OH, NO! This cannot be! Now I can never see my fox baby again! Oh woe is me, oh WOE is me," Karasu made a big deal of pretending to faint.

"You were dropped on your head when you we're a baby weren't you?" asked Bui looking down at Karasu.

"Only a couple times," replied Karasu innocently, while opening an eye.

"Really?" asked Bui starting to walk away.

"Wait a second, I'm not dead am I?" asked Karasu sitting up.

"No," said Bui shaking his head.

"I oughta strangle you," replied Karasu glaring at Bui.

"You ought to do a lot of things," agreed Bui, not concerned by Karasu giving him one of those "If looks could kill" looks.

"How much did she pay you anyway?" asked Karasu getting up.

"You are truly the Queen of all Valley Girls, Karasu," replied Bui.

"Inari! Stop calling me that!" yelled Karasu.

NOW FOR ANOTHER TEAM TOGURO MEETING!

"Why'd you call this one?" asked the elder Toguro.

"I don't know," replied his younger brother.

"I'm going to stop coming to these if you don't stop it."

THAT WAS ANOTHER TEAM TOGURO MEETING!

"Wow, that one was shorter then the last one," said Bui.

Karasu didn't reply, Bui turned around and saw Karasu sitting on the ground and rocking back and forth, saying, "I'm a pretty, pretty girl. I'm a pretty, pretty girl," over and over again.

"I think he needs a psychiatrist," said Bui shaking his head.

WILL KARASU GET A PSYCHIATRIST? WILL THE YOUNGER TOGURO EVER HOLD A REAL TEAM MEETING? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON, "THE SIDE OF TEAM TOGURO YOU DIDN'T GET TO SEE!


	2. Chapter 2

LAST TIME ON: THE SIDE OF TEAM TOGURO YOU DIDN'T GET TO SEE. WE ANSWERED THE ALL IMPORTANT QUESTION "HOW DID KARASU GET BUI TO HELP HIM SCARE KURAMA IN THE HALL AFTER TEAM TOGURO'S SEMI-FINAL MATCH?" AND KARASU HAD A MENTAL BREAK DOWN.

Bui turned around and saw Karasu sitting on the ground and rocking back and forth, saying, "I'm a pretty, pretty girl. I'm a pretty, pretty girl," over and over again.

"I think he needs a psychiatrist," said Bui shaking his head.

Suddenly a young woman appears and walked over to Karasu. She wrote some stuff down on her clipboard and muttered about needing a coconut. Bui walked over to her.

"Who are you?" asked Bui.

The young woman didn't answer, just kept writing stuff down on her clip board.

"Are you a psychiatrist?" asked Bui.

"Close, I'm actually a Psycho Therapist," said the woman jotting down some more notes.

"I don't need a therapist," said Karasu breaking out of his metal breakdown.

The Psycho Therapist hit Karasu over the head with a piece of wood and he relapsed into him mental breakdown state saying, "I'm a pretty, pretty girl. I'm a pretty, pretty girl," over and over again.

"He was just cured for a second," said Bui.

"I'LL SAY WHEN HE'S CURED!" screeched the psycho therapist.

"Okay, I'll just be over here then…" said Bui walking a few feet away.

NOW FOR A TEAM TOGURO MEETING!

"Please say you have a good reason for this one," said the elder Toguro.

"I do," replied his younger brother.

The elder Toguro noticed that Karasu was standing over by the window.

"Let me guess, you want to announce that Karasu is here," said the elder Toguro.

"How did you guess?"

"I'm psychic," stated the elder Toguro as he left.

THAT WAS A TEAM TOGURO MEETING!

At this point the psycho therapist was throwing coconuts at Karasu.

"I don't think that's helping," observed Bui.

"I'LL SAY WHAT'S HELPING!" screeched the psycho therapist.

"Okay, but I'm just saying…" started Bui.

The psycho therapist cut him off, "I'LL DO THE SAYING AROUND HERE IF YOU DON'T MIND!"

"Are you, by chance, the Wicked Witch of the West?" asked Bui.

"No, but I could be," answered the psycho therapist, "I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too!" Then she cackled just like the Wicked Witch of the West.

"She's even crazier then I am," said Karasu being his relatively normal self.

"Quiet!" screeched the Wicked Witch of the West as she hit him over the head with a piece of wood.

Karasu had another relapse and the Wicked Witch of the West resumed throwing coconuts at him. Bui just shook his head.

_Part three: What does Karasu do in his spare time? (This question was generously donated by my friend Shelby. Thank you, Shelby!)_

**Karasu's daily planner**

Monday:

4:00AM -- Wake-up

4:15AM -- Eat Breakfast

4:45AM -- Get Dressed

5:00AM -- Jazzercise

6:00AM -- Training

11:00AM -- Wonder about my castle

Noon -- Lunch

12:30PM -- Demon world History

3:00PM -- Training

7:00PM -- Dinner with myself

8:00PM -- Solve world hunger (tell no one)

9:00PM -- Loathing

10:00PM -- Sleep

Tuesday:

5:00AM -- Wake up

5:15AM -- Breakfast

5:45AM -- Training

8:00AM -- Math

Noon -- Lunch

12:30PM -- More Math

2:00PM -- Training

5:00PM -- Find a way to have world peace (tell no one)

7:00PM -- Dinner with myself

8:00PM -- Loathing

10:00PM -- Sleep

Wednesday:

I don't know I'm not that anal-retentive…

Thursday:

6:00AM -- Wake up

6:15AM -- Breakfast

6:45AM -- Training

Noon -- Lunch

12:30PM -- Wallow in self pity

1:30PM -- Training

5:00PM -- Loathing

6:00PM -- Wander about my castle

7:00PM -- Dinner with myself

8:00PM -- Math

10:00PM -- Futurama

10:30PM -- Family Guy

11:00PM -- Sleep

Friday:

4:00PM -- Wake up

5:00PM -- Math

7:00PM -- Dinner with myself

8:00PM -- Plan out next week

9:00PM -- Stare at the ceiling and slip slowly into madness

NOW FOR ANOTHER TEAM TOGURO MEETING!

"I have called this meeting to let you all know that I will be fighting by myself the first match of the Dark Tournament," said the younger Toguro.

"Don't care," stated the elder Toguro.

"And what are we supposed to do during this time?" asked Karasu.

"Watch the fight of course," answered younger Toguro.

"Oh, goody," said Karasu sarcastically.

THAT WAS ANOTHER TEAM TOGURO MEETING!

At this point Karasu had broken out of his mental breakdown state and had killed the Wicked Witch of the West only to have munchkins dance around him merrily, until he had to blow them up too. Now since he had his mind back Karasu was able to read part three and would have really, really liked to get his hands on the authoress and the person who had givin her that idea.

"Karasu you need to calm down, your going blond," said Bui as Karasu's hair changed from jet black to hyper glow blond.

"So I am…"

"You getting angry is only going to encourage her," stated Bui.

"That's easy for you to say, she hasn't gone after you yet," said Karasu calming down enough so his hair went back to it's original color.

Bui shrugged, while Karasu blew up a cute fuzzy bunny to relive his stress and anger.

WILL KARASU EVER GET HIS HANDS ON THE AUTHORESS? WILL BUI EVER BE MADE FUN OF? PLUS ANOTHER IMPORTANT QUESTION WILL BE ANSWERED! "WHAT WAS KARASU'S CHILDHOOD LIKE?" FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON "THE SIDE OF TEAM TOGURO YOU DIDN'T GET TO SEE!"

A/N: If anyone is interested in giving me a question to answer all they need to do is tell me in a revue.


	3. Chapter 3

LAST TIME ON "THE SIDE OF TEAM TOGURO YOU DIDN'T GET TO SEE!" KARASU WAS CURED OF HIS MENTAL BREAK DOWN. AND WE ANSWERED THE ALL IMPORTANT QUESTION, "WHAT DOES KARASU DO IN HIS SPARE TIME?"

Karasu blew up a cute fuzzy bunny to relive his stress and anger. Suddenly a valley girl appeared.

"Did you just like blow up that like cute like fuzzy bunny?" asked the Valley girl we call Mira Kato.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" asked Karasu.

"If you weren't like the Queen of like the Valley Girls, I'd like...uh…like smack you!" exclaimed Mira Kato.

"I don't care…" stated Karasu.

"You are like so like MEAN!" wailed the Valley Girl.

"OH MY GOD! Shut-up!" yelled Karasu, his hair turning hyper glow blond.

"Karasu, breath," said Bui.

"Grrrrrrr," Karasu's hair went back to it's original color.

NOW FOR A TEAM URAMESHI MEETING!

"I've called this meeting to let you all know that Team Toguro is really, really strong," said Yusuke looking around at his friends and team gravely.

"Yeah, we know," said Hiei.

"No really, they're really, really, really, really strong," insisted Yusuke.

"Yes, we know Yusuke," said Kurama.

"NO! You guys don't get it! They are extremely strong!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"Look, dimwit, we're not disagreeing with you, " said Masked Fighter.

"Oh, okay…let's all have doughnuts!" said Yusuke eating a doughnut.

THAT WAS A TEAM URAMESHI MEETING!

"WHAT WAS THAT!" exclaimed Karasu, "It wasn't even about our team!"

"Yes, it was," said Bui.

"No it wasn't!" replied Karasu, " Did you not see the "NOW FOR A TEAM URAMESHI MEETING!" and "THAT WAS A TEAM URAMESHI MEETING!" things?

"Yeah, but they were talking about us," explained Bui.

"Really?" asked Karasu looking back.

"Yeah," said Bui nodding.

"Oh, dude," said Karasu laughing like a stoner.

"What are you on and why aren't you sharing?" asked Bui.

"I'm not on anything!" exclaimed Karasu.

"Okay, Mr. Bipolar," stated Bui.

"Why I oughta!" yelled Karasu.

"You oughta do a lot of things," replied Bui remaining completely calm.

"Not that again!" moaned Karasu.

**KARASU'S CHILDHOOD**

Monday:

4:00AM -- Wake-up

4:15AM -- Eat Breakfast

4:45AM -- Get Dressed

5:00AM -- Jazzercise

6:00AM -- Training

11:00AM -- Wonder about my castle…

Just kidding…

"Oh, no she didn't! She did not just do that!" said Karasu.

"I think she did," replied Bui.

"Oh…she is so dead!' exclaimed Karasu.

_Part Four: "What was Karasu's childhood like?" (This question was generously donated by my Friend Kelsie. Thank you, Kelsie!)_

Five year old Karasu sad outside drawing in the dirt with a stick. Sadly, all the little demon children stayed away from him so he mostly played by himself. The reason why all the other children stayed away from him was because they thought that he was weird looking, he looked to much like a human.

Karasu looked up and saw all of the other children in the village were playing a game with a ball. He watched them for a while, then went back to drawing in the dirt. Suddenly, the ball came flying towards him, Karasu looked up just in time to ketch the ball before it hit him.

The children who were playing with the ball, starred at Karasu for a bit then ran off to play somewhere else. Karasu threw the ball into the air and made explode with his powers.

_There will be a brief pause in Part Four to see Karasu's reaction…_

Bui starts crying, "That's so sad! I didn't know that the other kids where so mean to you Karasu!"

"Hay! That was completely untrue! I didn't draw things in the dirt with a stick when I was five!" exclaimed Karasu.

"So your saying you were ostracized by all the other kids then?" asked Bui.

"NO! In fact I'm the one that wouldn't play with them! I was to busy training!" explained Karasu.

"Yeah, I believe that," agreed Bui sarcastically.

Karasu glared at Bui, who just looked away.

_Anyway…_

Ten year old Karasu sat outside drawing pictures in the dirt with a stick…

"HOLD IT, HOLD IT, HOLD IT!" exclaimed Karasu, not letting the authoress finish the next part of the story, "Don't you dare just write the same thing again."

"How many times do I have to tell you that she won't listen to you?" asked Bui.

_:Clears throat: anyway back to the story… This part takes place when Karasu is 18, I know it's not really his childhood any longer but this story had to be told…_

Karasu stood near a river looking into the water. The sun was going down and the water reflected the orange, red, and pink of the sky. Karasu stood there until the sun finished setting and the moon came out to cast it's ghostly image onto the river.

Karasu sighed and looked up at the sky, he was waiting for someone but it didn't look like they were going to show up. A few minutes he gave up and turned to walk away, but as he turned a voice called his name. He turned back to see a young girl.

She was very pretty, she had long red hair and emerald green eyes. She was a fox demon, which was easily told from her fox ears and tail that matched the color of her hair.

"I'm sorry, that I'm late, Kara-kun," apologized the fox girl.

"It's alright, Aya," said Karasu smiling.

Aya smiled too, and turned to face the water.

"It's very pretty isn't it?" asked Aya.

"Hum?"

Aya looked at Karasu, "The water, reflecting the sky."

"You should have seen it earlier when the sun was setting," replied Karasu pulling Aya close.

Aya closed her eyes and leaned against Karasu. Suddenly, there peace was shattered by someone shooting a fireball at them. Karasu sensed it coming and moved to protect Aya, causing him to injure his arm.

"Oh, Kara-kun! What happened?" asked Aya concerned.

"Aya, you must go. We're being attacked," answered Karasu.

"No, I won't leave you!" exclaimed Aya standing to fight the attacker.

The unknown demon shot more fireballs at them, which Aya blocked with her water powers. She didn't realize that the fire demon was just distracting her so his companion could stab her.

Karasu realize this, but too late. The fire demon's companion had already killed Aya, his first love, for no reason. Karasu was ready to kill both demons but the disappeared before he could.

_Part four end…_

"Oh my god! That was sooo sad!" exclaimed Mira Kato crying.

"Oh, please! I'm a quest class for goodness sake! I can't fall in love!" exclaimed Karasu.

"What about Kurama?" asked Bui.

"That's different…" answered Karasu.

"How so?"

"It just is okay!" exclaimed Karasu getting angry again for about the sixteenth time or something. Bui stared at Karasu for a bit, thinking about how bipolar he was. Karasu glared at the armored fighter.

"You have no feelings, Karasu," said Bui.

"I'm a quest class," replied Karasu shrugging.

"How does that make it better?" asked Bui.

"I dunno…some how…in some way, it just does," answered Karasu.

Suddenly, 98 appears and starts to sing "Dizzy." Bui and Karasu looked at the boy band then at each other then back at the boy band.

"Is she trying to drive us insane?" asked Karasu.

"I don't know, but I think you triggered it," replied Bui.

"I triggered it?" asked Karasu.

"Yes, you triggered it," answered Bui.

"What-ever, dude," said Karasu.

Suddenly the Mexican hat dance starts to play and 98 disappears.

"What's going on?" asked Karasu.

"I don't know, but I think you triggered it," replied Bui.

"Stop that," said Karasu.

Suddenly "Stop! In the name of love" starts to play. Karasu looks around wondering where the music is coming from.

"Okay," muttered Karasu still looking around but not finding anything.

"Once again, you triggered it," said Bui.

"Shut-up," replied Karasu.

"Andy, you're a star" by the Killers starts to play.

"Triggered it!" exclaimed Bui.

"Bite me!" hissed Karasu getting angry.

"My humps" by the Black Eyed Peas started to play.

"Oh, come on!" yelled Karasu.

The music didn't change and when the song ended it started again, nearly driving Karasu insane.

WILL "MY HUMPS" EVER STOP PLAYING? WILL KARASU FIND OUT WHERE THE MUSIC IS COMING FROM? WILL KARASU REALIZE THAT HE WAS CALLED KARA-KUN? AND WHAT NEW QUESTION WILL BE ANSWERED? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON "THE SIDE OF TEAM TOGURO YOU DIDN'T GET TO SEE"

NOW FOR A TEAM TOGURO MEETING!

"Wow, I was worried we weren't going to have one of these this chapter," said the Elder Toguro.

"Really?" asked his younger brother.

"No."

"You're mean," whined the younger Toguro.

"Stop whining, you're supposed to be an adult…" replied the Elder Toguro.

"I'm an adult?" asked the younger Toguro.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Then why do I drink orange juice all the time?" thought the younger Toguro out loud.

THAT WAS A TEAM TOGURO MEETING!

"Hay I thought the story was over…" said Bui.

"Me too," agreed Karasu.

"Triggered it!" exclaimed Bui.

"SHUT-UP!" yelled Karasu going blond.

WILL KARASU BLOW UP BUI? WILL THIS STORY END? ARE YOU WONDERING WHY IT HASN'T ENDED YET? ARE YOU EVEN STILL READING? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON "THE SIDE OF TEAM TOGURO YOU DIDN'T GET TO SEE!"


	4. Chapter 4

LAST TIME ON "THE SIDE OF TEAM TOGURO YOU DIDN'T GET TO SEE!" WE ANSWERED THE ALL IMPORTANT QUESTION "WHAT WAS KARASU'S CHILDHOOD LIKE?" AFTER FINDING OUT IT WAS QUITE SAD, KARASU STARTED TRIGGERING SONGS BY HIS WORDS. NOW THEY ARE CONSTANTLY TORMENTED BY THE SONG "MY HUMPS." WHAT QUESTION WILL BE ANSWERED TODAY? READ AND FIND OUT!

"My humps" by the Black Eyed Peas started to play.

"Oh, come on!" yelled Karasu.

The music didn't change and when the song ended it started again, nearly driving Karasu insane. After playing the song about thirty times the music stopped, mostly because the authoress was getting annoyed with the song to.

"I swear! If I ever get a hold on you, I'll…" Karasu glared at the ceiling brandishing a fist as he spoke.

"What makes you think she's up there?" asked Bui.

"I don't know, something tells me she is," returned Karasu still shaking his fist at the ceiling.

Bui gave him a weird look. Karasu glared at him.

"What?" asked Bui innocently.

"Don't even…" stated Karasu.

"Don't even what?" asked Bui.

Karasu shook his head while glaring at Bui. Bui coughed and looked away.

"Strange-zoid," muttered Bui.

Karasu caused small explosion very close to Bui, causing him to jump.

"I told you not too," said Karasu ready to blow off some of Bui's body parts. cough, cough

Bui gave Karasu an innocent look, "What?"

NOW FOR A TEAM TOGURO MEETING!

"And we are here, why?" asked Karasu.

"Because I called a meeting," stated the younger Toguro.

"Yeah, so?" asked the Elder Toguro nodding his head.

"I called this meeting," said the younger Toguro.

"We know," said Karasu.

"Why did you call this meeting?" asked the elder Toguro.

"I called this meeting," repeated the younger Toguro.

"I'm leaving," said the elder Toguro, leaving the room.

"Yeah," nodded Karasu also leaving the room.

"I called this meeting…" said the younger Toguro for the third time.

THAT WAS A TEAM TOGURO MEETING!

Karasu violently gestured to the previous installment of Team Toguro meetings.

"What?" asked Bui, not seeing the difference of this particular one.

Karasu shook his head, completely speechless. He continued to stare at the previous installment. Bui gave him an odd look, still not seeing why Karasu was getting angry about that particular addition to the story, considering it was the only part that wasn't making fun of him. Bui shrugged and started to play solitaire, knowing that he'd never be able to figure Karasu out.

_Part five: Are there any Karasu fan girls?_

"Yes, I have fan girls!" exclaimed Karasu, reading the question, "Saying I don't have fan girls is like saying Kurama isn't sexy!"

Bui stares at Karasu, wide-eyed, "I can't believe you made that analogy."

"But it's true!" exclaimed Karasu.

"Okay…"

_Part five (again): Are there any Karasu fan girls that hate Kurama, for killing Karasu at the end of episode 56?_

"What!" exclaimed Kurama sounding hurt by the question previously posed, "There can't be fan girls that hate me!" Kurama looked like he was on the verge of tears, "It's just not possible! All fan girls love me, right? Right!"

"Calm down Kurama, it's okay," said Yusuke reassuring his friend, "You're being hysterical."

"But!"

Karasu stared at the twosome, then read the question. "HEY! THIS FIC IS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT ME AND MY TEAM, RIGHT!"

_Okay…Fine, Karasu. If that's what you want…_

"DAMN RIGHT!" yelled Karasu looking angry.

_Part five (again, again): Does Karasu wear boxers or briefs? (this question what generously donated by my friend Kelsie! Thank you, Kelsie for your support!)_

Karasu stares at the new question, wondering why he said anything. "I just had to say something didn't I?" He looked over at Bui for a response.

Bui nodded, "Yes, you did."

"Well, I'm not answering that question," stated Karasu resigned to not answer it.

"This isn't going to go over well," muttered Bui to himself.

_"Empty spaces fill me up with holes, Distant faces with no place left to go, Without you within me can't find no rest, Where I'm going is anybody's guess…"_

Karasu stared up at the speakers on the ceiling, "Is that?"

"_I try to go on like I never knew you, I'm awake but my world is half asleep, I pray for this heart to be unbroken, But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete…"_

"It is…" muttered Karasu, "Fine, I'll answer the question, if you just TURN OFF THE DAMNED BACKSTREET BOYS!"

The song stopped, followed by a long, 'Yeeeeeessssss?'

Karasu said something, very quietly, so no one could really hear him.

"They can't hear you, Karasu," said Bui continuing his game of solitaire.

"I wear…." Karasu finished his answer very quietly.

"Still can't hear you," said Bui in a singy-song voice.

"I WEAR BOXERS, OKAY?" yelled Karasu going blond, then quickly returning to black.

"Okay, we heard you," said Bui laughing.

"I hate you!" growled Karasu.

NOW FOR ANOTHER TEAM TOGURO MEETING!

"Karasu, did you just yell that you wear boxers?" asked the younger Toguro.

"Yes…" Karasu blushed.

"Damn, how'd they get you to do that?" asked the elder brother sounding confused.

"I don't know," replied Karasu half-crying.

THAT WAS ANOTHER TEAM TOGURO MEETING!

NOW FOR A TEAM URAMESHI MEETING!

"Did you guys just hear Karasu yell that he wore boxers?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes," replied Kurama, wishing he hadn't.

"Yeah, that was something I didn't need to hear," said Hiei mildly disturbed.

THAT WAS A TEAM URAMESHI MEETING!

"OH MY GOD! I'm going to kill her! I'm really going to kill her," stated Karasu sounding border line psychotic.

"You say that every chapter," replied Bui no longer concerned.

"You too," said Karasu glaring at the armored fighter.

"Sure," agreed Bui still not concerned.

Karasu blew up Bui, completely obliterating his body. There was nothing left.

"And he thought I wasn't serious," said Karasu breathing heavily.

"You're quite mean, Karasu," said Mira-Kato reading a magazine.

"You're still here?" said Karasu staring at the Valley girl.

"You thought I left?" asked Mira-Kato returning the stare.

Karasu shook his head.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT ON 'THE SIDE OF TEAM TOGURO YOU DIDN'T GET TO SEE?' WILL BUI COME BACK? WILL HIEI REMAIN MILDLY-DISTURBED? DO YOU EVEN CARE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON 'THE SIDE OF TEAM TOGURO YOU DIDN'T GET TO SEE!'


	5. Chapter 5

LAST TIME ON 'THE SIDE OF TEAM TOGURO YOU DIDN'T GET TO SEE!" WE FOUND OUT THAT KARASU WORE BOXERS, NOT THAT WE REALLY WANTED TO KNOW THAT, BUT WE FOUND OUT ANYWAYS! ALSO, KARASU GOT SO FED UP WITH BUI THAT HE BLEW UP THE ARMORED FIGHTER! OH, THE HORROR! NOT THAT WE REALLY CARE!

Karasu blew up Bui, completely obliterating his body. There was nothing left.

"And he thought I wasn't serious," said Karasu breathing heavily.

"You're quite mean, Karasu," said Mira-Kato reading a magazine.

"You're still here?" said Karasu staring at the Valley girl.

"You thought I left?" asked Mira-Kato returning the stare.

Karasu shook his head. Suddenly, Bui showed up out of nowhere, completely unscathed. Karasu starred at Bui in shock.

"How did you survive that?" asked Karasu completely floored.

"Who's writing the story?" asked Bui as he walked past Karasu to finish his solitaire game.

"Oh, I see how it is! Not only does she not make fun of you, she saves your ass if you ever die!" Karasu was quite hysterical, pacing about the room and waving his hands wildly in the air.

Bui and Mira-Kato starred at him, until he calmed down.

"Do you want a chapter to be about me?" Bui asked Karasu.

"Yes, for once I want to be left alone in a chapter," replied Karasu.

"We'll see how that works out, Karasu," said Bui starting a new solitaire game.

_Part six: (but first!)_

NOW FOR A TEAM TOGURO MEETING!

The Elder Toguro walked into the room, muttering to himself.

"I don't know why I still come to these…" the elder Toguro stopped and looked around, he didn't see anyone in the room. "Oh, good. I can just leave then."

He turned around and suddenly the younger Toguro jumped out at him.

"Jesus! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Are you trying to kill me?" asked the elder Toguro, staring at his brother.

"Not at the moment, no," replied the younger Toguro.

"I'm going to leave now," said the elder Toguro walking away.

THAT WAS A TEAM TOGURO MEETING!

"Wow…that really wasn't a meeting," said Bui still playing solitaire.

Karasu paced the length of the room, Bui looked over at him.

"What are you doing?" asked Bui.

"Pacing," said Karasu staring at the floor.

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it, god!" exclaimed Karasu.

"Okay…" Bui finished his solitaire game and shuffled the deck, but instead of redealing the cards out for another game of solitaire, he turned to Karasu. "Hey, Karasu!"

Karasu stopped and turned to face Bui, "What?"

"52 pick-up," replied Bui, and before Karasu could comprehend what the armored fighter had said the fifty-two playing cards were flying at him. The cards floated around Karasu some of them landing on the very angry demon. Karasu glared at Bui who was laughing his head off.

"You are a jerk," stated Karasu.

"I know," replied Bui smirking.

_Part six: Does Bui like Karasu? Like…, like, like Karasu? (This question was generously donated by my friend, Kelsie. Again…thank you.)_

"Should I just answer this question straight?" Bui asked the authoress.

_Yeah, what-ever…_

"No."

"What?" asked Karasu starring at him.

"I don't, did you want me to answer differently, Karasu?" asked Bui giving the crow demon a look.

"No."

"Good," replied Bui.

_PART SEVEN: What does Bui do after Hiei beats him? (This question was generously donated by Little Blonde Fox, an anonymous reviewer. Thank you.)_

The armored fighter walked down the dark hall of the Spirit world, with his head bowed. He had been killed in battle, before he could kill Toguro.

'_I just hope that, that Urameshi kid can got the job done or I might have to go back and haunt Toguro for the rest of his life,' _thought Bui smirking slightly.

He continued down the hall heading towards Lord Koenma's office for his sentence. He entered the toddler like ruler's office a few moments later. Koenma was sitting behind his desk looking very stern, indeed. He was at the moment deciding Karasu's punishment. Bui waited by the door until Koenma made his decision.

'_Guess I'm slightly early,' _thought Bui.

Koenma looked over at the armored fighter, his stern look fading slightly. Then he looked back at Karasu.

"Neither of your lives were peculiarly focused on good or evil," stated Koenma, obviously addressing Bui as well as Karasu.

Bui left his spot by the door and moved to stand next to Karasu, who looked very bored. So Bui decided to have a little fun with the crow demon.

"Are you kidding?" he asked Koenma in a very serious tone.

Koenma returned his attention to Bui looking slightly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"No offence, Koenma, but I think your report is missing a lot of things about Karasu's life," stated Bui earning an icy glared from Karasu, Koenma looked intrigued but confused, "I mean Karasu's whole life has been dedicated to the suffering of other's. You report must have miss counted the million's of people he has killed not to mention all of the stuff he's stolen, plus all of the people he's mentally abused."

Karasu turned to Bui, "Oh, cut it out. Don't be pinning everything you've done on me so you get a lighter punishment."

"I'm not, have you ever seen me blow up an entire village just to show off my powers?" The question was posed to Karasu, but it was Koenma who answered.

"Well, actually that is one of the things on here, Bui," he said looking at his report.

Bui gave a nervous laugh, remembering that he had actually done that prior to Toguro, "Oopsie, I had forgotten about that."

"Nice one, Idiot," stated Karasu rolling his eyes.

"Shut-up…"

Koenma looked between the two bickering fighters with an odd expression on his face, and then he shook his head.

"Now for the decision of your punishment," started Koenma slowly.

"One thing first," interrupted Bui and Karasu together.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Do not put me in the same place as him," said Bui and Karasu in sync and pointing at each other.

Koenma cocked an eyebrow at the twosome, "Right. So anyway, going by what is says in your reports, I think that a sever punishment is not necessary, but don't think that your getting off easy."

_And now for something completely different…_

Sakyo sat at a long table counting all of his money, which was currently all in one dollar bills. It was something he did to amuse himself.

"1,345,650...1,345,651...1,345,652...1,345,653..." He set aside a dollar bill every time he said a number.

Meanwhile, Karasu and Bui were outside his room going over their prank.

"1,345,654...1,345,655...1,345,656..."

Karasu and Bui entered Sakyo's room arguing about something. Sakyo turned around extremely angry that anyone would dare interrupt the counting of his money. He saw Karasu and Bui.

"What the hell do you two want!" snapped Sakyo.

Bui and Karasu stopped arguing and turned to Sakyo, "We don't have a fourth member for our team, so we're going to get disqualified and the Toguro's won't do anything about it," explained Bui sounding annoyed.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" asked Sakyo regaining some of his calm.

"You're the owner of the team, either get someone or become part of the team yourself," stated Karasu.

"Why should I care that you have no fifth member, you don't need one," replied Sakyo turning away.

"Does disqualification of your whole team mean anything to you?" asked Karasu.

"Oh…right…" muttered Sakyo, "Yeah, I'll come stand in, what-ever. It'll be a better view for me, because I'm not going to actually fight."

"Right," said Karasu and Bui together as they left the room, closing the door behind them as the left.

'_Annoying prats,' _thought Sakyo as he lifted another dollar from the table. Then he realized he had lost count. He sat there opened mouthed, dollar slipping from his fingers for a moment, before, "DAMMNIT!" With that exclamation he slammed his head on the table with such force he started to cry. Sakyo sat up putting his hand on his forehead to cover the huge red bump and mumbled, while still crying, "I lost count…"

Outside Karasu and Bui gave each other a high five as they walked down the hall, laughing.

NOW FOR A TEAM TOGURO MEETING!

Koto walks up to the younger Toguro a slaps him across the face.

"Stop holding these stupid things when you have nothing to talk about!" she screeched, then walked away, while getting applause from the rest of the Toguro team.

THAT WAS A TEAM TOGURO MEETING!

"Well there you go, Karasu, a whole chapter about me," stated Bui smiling.

Karasu looked from the computer screen to Bui and back, "Excuse me? I was in every single part of this damn chapter! WHY WON'T SHE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_Because your fun to write about. _

Karasu get's pissed off again and goes blonde, "I'm so gonna get you!"

_I'd like to see you try…_

The Authoress appeared in the room and Karasu lunged at her ready to blow her to smithereens. Suddenly he tripped and fell on his face sliding to a stop right at her feet.

"Nice try, Karasu. You forget that I'm all mighty in this story," chided the authoress.

Karasu glared up at her, "I hate you." The Authoress just smiles and disappears, then Karasu stands up and dusts himself off, but soon finds he can't get all the dust off and falls into a seizure like state trying to dust himself off and falls again. Bui, who was on the other side of the room, started to laugh his head off.

Karasu stands up again more composed this time and reverted back to his raven haired self completely ignoring Bui, but still quite pissed.

WHAT IS KARASU GOING TO DO NEXT? WHAT IS THE AUTHORESS GOING TO DO NEXT? WHAT AMAZING QUESTION IS GOING TO BE ANSWERED NEXT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON "THE SIDE OF TEAM TOGURO YOU DIDN'T GET TO SEE AND ARE NO LONGER SURE YOU WANTED TO SEE IT!"


	6. Chapter 6

LAST TIME ON "THE SIDE OF TEAM TOGURO YOU DIDN'T GET TO SEE!"…WELL, I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME…SO SHALL WE PRESS ON? YES, I THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA, YOU CAME HERE TO READ THIS CHAPTER REALLY, AND PROBABLY DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME AND YOU WOULD RATHER ME GET OF WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER…

"Get on with it!"

SORRY, OKAY…CHAPTER SIX, WHICH IS A SMASHING CHAPTER REALLY, WITH SOME LOVELY ACTING AND A NEW SECTION…(Narrator get's killed.)

"We're in trouble, Karasu," stated Bui.

"Are we?" asked Karasu looking at Bui confused like.

"Yeah, she's been watching 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' again," explained Bui gesturing to the announcement above, "Though I'm probably safe, it's you we have to worry about, isn't it? We don't need you to have another mental break down this chapter."

"I am not going to have a mental break down this chapter," replied Karasu crossing his arms.

"Sure, Sure, what-ever you say," said Bui.

"Think she'll get a new narrator?" asked Karasu, now noticing that the other one got killed.

I'M NOT QUITE DEAD…

"Okay, our narrator has suffered and near fatal wound, then," stated Karasu.

ACTUALLY I THINK I'LL PULL THROUGH…

"Wonderful," muttered Karasu, "Can we get on with it?"

NOW FOR A TEAM TOGURO MEETING!

"I thought we were going to stop having these," stated the elder Toguro.

"That's what I thought," replied Karasu.

The Younger Toguro turned to them, "Since I have not assessed the fact that we have no Fifth member…:

"YOU haven't assessed the fact that we have no fifth member?" asked Karasu with a slightly hysterical edge.

"No…"

"Does the phrase, 'Your team will be disqualified from the tournament if you do not produce a fifth member,' MEAN anything to you?" asked Karasu still sounding rather hysterical.

"No," replied the younger Toguro, "Should it?"

Karasu stared at the Younger Toguro, then looked at his brother, "Can you explain it to him?"

The elder Toguro shrugged, "I gave that up a long time ago."

THAT WAS A TEAM TOGURO MEETING!

"That one was pretty good don't you think?" stated Karasu looking at Bui.

Bui looked up a shocked expression on his face, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" asked Karasu wondering why Bui thought he wouldn't be.

"Because normally you freak out about the meetings and I'm the one who is calm through out the story," stated Bui still sounding shocked that Karasu wasn't going to go off on a rant.

"Well, the authoress and I have worked out a deal," stated Karasu as if that explained everything.

"Oh, yeah?" said Bui sounding curious, "What is it?"

Karasu smiled, "You get to sing every chapter."

Bui rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Yeah, sure I'm going to sing every chapter, what is the real deal, Karasu?"

"You'll see," replied Karasu still smiling.

_Part 8: Why is elder Toguro so creepy? (This question was generously donated by, Little blonde fox, an anonymous reviewer, who gave me many questions to ponder. Thank you for all of your help!)_

"Wait…I'm creepy?" asked the elder Toguro.

"Yes, you are a creepy little man," stated Karasu sound almost bored.

"Oh shut-up, Karasu. If I'm creepy, you're a sadistic freak," retorted the elder Toguro sounding upset.

"And proud of it…" muttered Bui.

Karasu glared at Bui, "Shut-up!" Bui looked at Karasu feigning innocence, Karasu rolled his eyes and looked away, "I am not a sadistic freak…"

"You maybe not be proud of it, but you are," stated the younger Toguro.

"Shut-up!" exclaimed Karasu his eyes flashing red.

"Oh, come on Karasu you don't scare us, you know that. You can get as mad as you want," replied Bui shrugging,

"Oh, yeah! I bet you could beat me, in a dace off!" said Karasu snapping his fingers and flipping his hair.

Bui looked at the younger Toguro, "I win, fifty bucks, come on, hand it over."

"Dammnit," muttered the younger Toguro taking out his wallet and pulling out a 50 dollar bill and handed it to Bui.

"Hey," said Karasu looking dumbfounded, "What was that all about?"

Bui put the fifty in his pocket, "We had a bet going."

"You bet on me?" asked Karasu sounding appalled, pointing to himself.

"Yes," answered Bui and the younger Toguro together.

The elder Toguro started to laugh, "What was the bet?"

"How long it was going to take for Karasu to flip his hair, like the queen of the valley girls he is," stated Bui smiling.

"I am not, like, Queen of the, like, Valley Girls, okay?" said Karasu crossing his arms.

Bui exchanged looks with the Toguro brothers, "Could have fooled me."

NOW FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT…THIS IS A NEW SECTION ENTITLED "THE QUEST FOR A NEW NARRATOR!" NEW NARRATOR? I'M BEING REPLACED? HOW COULD YOU REPLACE ME! I AM THE BEST! THE MOST WONDERFUL…

"And long winded…Shut-up, for a bit will you?"

BUT THEY'RE GETTING A NEW NARRATOR!

"Calm down, Burt, we're not getting a new narrator," said Karasu, "The authoress was just having a bit of fun."

Bui poked Karasu in the side, Karasu jerked away from him, "What was that for?"

"Where's the hysterical break down? The crazy rant? Your not even pacing anymore! What's wrong with you!" exclaimed Bui poking Karasu again.

"Will you quit that!" stated Karasu sounding slightly annoyed.

"Nope, not until your back to normal," stated Bui still poking Karasu.

"I will blow that off then castrate you, if you don't stop!" hissed Karasu his hair turning blonde again.

Bui reversed getting as far away from Karasu as possible, "You're cured."

Karasu's hair returned to normal as Karasu shook his head, sighing. He looked up at the ceiling, "What next?"

"You know you two are really, really loud?" said Kurama walking into the room.

Karasu ran over to him, "Kurama-koi!"

Kurama held his hand out, in the sign to stop, Karasu stopped. Kurama gave him a stern look and said, "Stay."

Karasu pouted but didn't move any closer to Kurama, Bui looked extremely confused, "Okay, two things. What are you doing here and how did you get Karasu trained to stay?"

"I'm here as a favor to the authoress, since the reviewers were calling for my presence in more of the chapters and I'm also here to keep Karasu from blow things and people up, so I have power over him," answered Kurama.

"Ahh, I see, this is the deal. Karasu didn't know the catch though, did he?" Bui looked over at Karasu smiling.

Karasu glared at Bui, "Shut-up!" There was a small explosion near Bui's face.

Kurama snapped his fingers, "Heel."

Karasu looked at Kurama then sighed, and let his power go down again. Bui smiled at the crow demon only to earn himself a glare back.

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EXCITING INSTALLMENT OF 'THE SIDE OF TEAM TOGURO YOU DIDN'T GET TO SEE!"


	7. Chapter 7

LAST TIME ON 'THE SIDE OF TEAM TOGURO YOU DIDN'T GET TO SEE!' WE FIGURED OUT THAT YOU DIDN'T REALLY CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PREVEOUS CHAPTER AND YOU WOULD RATHER IF WE JUST GET ON WITH IT! SO WE'RE JUST GOING TO GET ON WITH IT, YOU'VE PROBABLY ALREADY SKIPPED THIS SCETION AND ARE CURRENTLY READING THE CHAPTER BECAUSE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT I HAVE TO SAY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME AND YOU DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO ME RANT SO HERE WE GO ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

"Is he always this annoying?" asked Kurama watching the Narrator.

"Mostly," replied Bui who had started to play another game of solitaire.

I AM NOT ANNOYING I AM THE GREATEST NARROTOR IN THE WORLD! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME ANNOYING YOU ARE THE ONE'S WHO ARE ANNOYING.

"SHUT-UP, BURT!" exclaimed Karasu, "God! Your starting to make me miss the Younger Toguro."

"Speaking of that brainless brut, where is he? He's never been mentioned outside the Team Toguro meetings," stated Bui looking around as if the younger Toguro would come out of the wood work.

"I don't think that the authoress likes the Toguro Brothers," replied Karasu.

NOW FOR A TEAM TOGURO MEETING!

"So what's this one going to be about?" asked Karasu as he entered the room.

"Yo Mama!" exclaimed the Younger Toguro.

"You did not just say that this was going to be about my mama," snapped Karasu.

"I did, and your mama is so fat, when she stepped on a taking scale it said 'What the fuck?!'" stated the Younger Toguro.

"I'm not even going there with you," stated Karasu shaking his head.

"Aww…why not??" whined the younger Toguro.

"You need to ask, is this meeting over?" asked Karasu annoyed.

"Yes…spoil sport," replied the Younger Toguro pouting. (A/N: Can you even imagine that? The Younger Toguro pouting… . )

THAT WAS A TEAM TOGURO MEETING!

"And that just proved ho much of an idiot the Younger Toguro is," stated Bui.

"Sure…" said Karasu.

"More to the point the authoress probably doesn't know what she's doing anymore," stated Kurama.

"Or this is the one chapter she's trying to write while smoking pot," said Bui.

"She smokes pot?" asked Karasu surprised. O.O

"Yep," stated Kurama nodding all the time.

"Really?"

"Wow…" Bui gave Karasu a look.

"No comment," added Kurama shaking his head.

_Part 9: (wow…really?) Why exactly does Karasu's hair turn blond? Is there a story behind it? (This question was generously donated by __PenguinsRockMySocks__, a fellow fan writer. Thank you ::bows:: )_

"OMG!! That is like totally my favorite story ever!!" exclaimed Karasu.

"What's the story?" asked Bui looking mildly interested.

"There is no story…" replied Karasu, "BURN!"

"Actually, I think the story behind it, is that Vegeta is really Karasu's dad," stated Kurama sounding almost board.

"It make sense, they're both angry people," reasoned Bui.

COINCIDENCE OR CONSPIRACY? AND NOW FOR A MUSICAL NUMBER!

"The internet is really, really great!"

"FOR PORN!"

THERE YA' GO…

"Wow…" Karasu pretended to be in awe of the previous musical number.

"What was that?" asked Kurama.

"Hell if I know," replied Karasu shrugging.

NOW FOR A TEAM URAMESHI MEETING!

"Oh, My God, guys!! Kurama has been kidnapped!!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"Noooooo…" replied Hiei.

"Yeah, Yusuke. I'm right here," said Kurama.

"Oh…" murmured Yusuke.

THAT WAS A TEAM URAMESHI MEETING!

"Once again this story has stopped making sense," stated Bui.

"Did it ever?" asked Kurama.

"Not really," answered Bui.

"I thought so," replied Kurama nodding.

_Part 10: Why is Bui so tall?_

"What?!" exclaimed Bui glaring at the question posed.

"OH! I know! I know! Pick me!" Karasu was jumping up and down his hand waving frantically in the air.

Kurama -- Oo What's wrong with you?

_Okay, Karasu, answer the question…_

"I forgot what I was going to say," muttered Karasu looking at the ground.

"You fail," stated Bui.

Karasu sticks his tongue out at Bui.

_Never mind then…Why does the younger Toguro only drink orange juice?_

"Because he's a recovering alcoholic…" stated Bui.

"AH! You stole my burn!" exclaimed Karasu. T-T

"Don't care…" replied Bui.

Karasu -- TT-TT

"Stop crying…" said Bui giving Karasu a look.

Karasu -- TTT-TTT

"Stop it…"

Karasu -- TTTT-TTTT

WILL KARASU EVER STOP CRYING? WHAT A BABY…::ROLLS EYES:: I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE THIS BIG SCARY DEMON THAT ENJOYS KILLING PEOPLE. I MEAN SERIOUSLY, HE IS JUST A BIG CRY BABY…

"Shut-up, Burt!" yelled Karasu glaring at the narrator.

YOUR SOOOO MEAN! T-T

"Oh my god, I think I'm going to go insane here," muttered Kurama.

"You'd best try to avoid that," replied Bui.

"Why?" asked Kurama.

"The therapist that the authoress got for Karasu when he went insane was crazier then he was," answered Bui.

"Wow…"


	8. Chapter 8

LAST TIME ON 'THE SIDE OF TEAM TOGURO YOU DIDN'T GET TO SEE!' WELL, I DON'T ACTUALLY REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME. DOES ANYONE REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME? I CAN GIVE A RECAP IF I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. OH, THAT'S RIGHT YOU DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME! RIGHT THEN, ON TO THE NEW CHAPTER OR SOMETHING…IT'S BEEN A WHILE HASN'T IT? WOW, SHE NEEDS TO UPDATE MORE AND FASTER…RIGHT?

"Careful, Burt, she could kill you," Karasu paused, remembering, "again…"

AND NOW FOR AN INTERVIEW WITH THE OWNER OF TEAM TOGURO!

Sakyo was shoved into a dark room, he looked around and saw a spot light aimed at a chair. He glanced back at the door nervously, but he knew it was locked. _Oh, damn…what now?_

"Take a seat Mr. Sakyo," stated a calm voice over an intercom.

"Right," murmured Sakyo walking over to the chair. He sat down, still glancing around the room nervously.

"Don't worry, just answer a few questions and you'll be free to go," said the same voice.

"Uh-huh," Sakyo continued to glance around the room nervously. He looked kinda like a deer caught in the headlights crossed with a kid who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Wait a second…that's a weird metal image, forget that you just read that. You saw nothing.

"Right-o. So, first question," the voice paused, "Are you even paying attention?"

"Uh-huh," Sakyo nodded. He still looked worried, like he was going to jail or something. He kinda looked like he might hyperventilate.

"Um, Mr. Sakyo, are you okay?" asked the voice sounding slightly concerned. Sakyo gave a slight nod. "You do know that this is just an interview, relax."

"Uh-huh," he looked a little like a turkey would just before Thanksgiving.

AND THAT WAS AN INTERVIEW WITH THE OWNER OF TEAM TOGURO!

Karasu and Bui exchanged concerned looks, "She's gone crazy."

"Bad news for you, Karasu," stated Bui with a little smirk.

Karasu shot him a glare, "Oh, bite me!"

"Where and how hard?" retorted Bui. Karasu's jaw dropped, he stared at Bui his eyes about the size of saucers.

Kurama shook his head, "I am not hearing this…Happy Place, Happy Place." Pictures of fuzzy bunnies and puppies playing in a beautiful field of green with a happy sun and rainbows in the background. "I said 'HAPPY' not 'Gag me, cute.'"

Karasu and Bui stared at Kurama, who just shot them a glare. They snickered, "Where is your 'Happy Place,' Kurama?" asked Karasu.

"Not with you," snapped Kurama.

"OH!! Burn!" exclaimed Bui. Karasu shot him a glare, setting off an explosion near the armored fighter.

NOW FOR A TEAM TOGURO MEETING!

"Uh-uh! No way, we are not doing these anymore! Move on!" stated the Elder Toguro glaring at the camera.

"Why not?" asked his younger brother, looking sad.

"Because! There is nothing substantial here and you're driving me crazy," snapped the elder Toguro.

"Not nearly enough," replied the younger Toguro, earning himself a glare from his elder brother. He smiled.

THAT WAS A TEAM TOGURO MEETING! XD

"Wow… Can I just say wow?" said Bui.

"Sure, I don't care," stated Karasu, looking around, "Where did Kurama go?"

Bui stared at him, "Why do you care?"

Karasu gave him a look, "Why do you think I care?"

"Oh, that's right! You're obsessed with him. Not something to be proud of, Karasu," stated Bui.

Karasu rolled his eyes, "Oh, shut-up!"

KNOW THE STARS…KNOW THE STARS…KNOW THE STARS (of Team Toguro)

The elder Toguro stood in the middle of semi-lit room, with stars swiveling all over the floor. He looked around rather confused.

_The elder Toguro likes to be called E.T. for short._

"Wait…what! I do not!" exclaimed the elder Toguro looking around for the narrator person.

_The elder Toguro aspires to be a shoulder monkey._

"Wrong again," muttered the elder Toguro, resolving to not respond to this idiocy.

_Correction the elder Toguro is a shoulder monkey._

E.T. glared absently as if he could see the narrator person. He notices how the authoress referred to him in the last sentence, "And don't call me that!"

_The elder Toguro wears thongs…_

"Good job, you've scarred all of your readers," stated E.T. He looks at the previous sentence, "I told you not to refer to me like that!"

THAT WAS KNOW YOUR STARS, APTLY RENAMED THIS PART MAY SCAR YOU!

"Her readers aren't the only ones she's scarred," muttered Bui.

Karasu was sitting in the corner rocking back and forth, muttering things. Bui sweat dropped, waiting for the psycho therapist to return.

"I am so glad that I was not here for that last part," said Kurama looking at Karasu.

Bui looked at him, "Where did you go anyway?" Kurama shrugged not answering.

BY THE WAY THE INSPERATION FOR THAT LAST PART WAS NICELY PROVIDED BY SAKURA-REVOLUTION AND KURAMA'S KOOCHI-Q. THANK YOU!

Karasu stares at previously mentioned user names, "Wait…Kurama's koochi-q…" Looks at Kurama, "Are you cheating on me!?!"

"First of all there isn't anything to cheat on and second of all I don't even know who that is," stated Kurama.

Karasu bursts into a hysterical rant. Kurama watches him for a few minutes before telling Bui that he'd be back when Karasu was done. Bui shook his head, thinking about going to play solitaire.

NOW FOR A TEAM TOGURO MEETING!

"Menamina, doo doo do dodo, Menamina, do do di do, Menamina, do do di dododo dododo do do di do," sang the Younger Toguro.

E.T. stared at his brother, "Just shoot me now…" Glares at Authoress, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"It's the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friends, it's the song that never ends," the younger Toguro continued to sing.

"Is there no end to the torture!" exclaimed E.T. banging his head on the wall.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, EVERYBODY'S NER--" The younger Toguro saw that his brother was banging his head on the wall, "What are you doing?"

E.T. looked at his brother, "Trying to kill myself, do you have a problem with that?" His brother shook his head, "Good, now leave me alone!" Starts banging his head on the wall again.

**XXXMeanwhile in the High School of JusticeXXX**

Keiko was tearing apart the school trying to find Yusuke. One of the teachers saw her.

"Jumping Jackalops of Justice! That classroom is being destroyed. I hope my super friends arrive soon!" exclaimed the teacher.

Nothing happens…

**Anyways…**

THAT WAS A TEAM TOGURO MEETING!

Karasu was still carrying on with his hysterical rant and Bui was setting up a game which included frozen peas and a sling shot.

WHAT WILL HE DO WITH IT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON 'THE SIDE OF TEAM TOGURO YOU DIDN'T GET TO SEE!' IF SHE EVER UPDATES AGAIN…


End file.
